So Bright, A Rogan Songfic
by Bballgirl4
Summary: My first Rogan songfic, to So Bright by Superchick. Great song, reminded me of Logan and a little bit of Rouge. Complete - rated T for sexual reference. R


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is So Bright (Stand up) By Superchick, and X-Men is Marvel. :(**

"you're bored, gotta wonder if there's more, waiting for the dreamlife you thought you had in store"

_I had spent another night at a bar, fighting, drinking, flirting, then taking a girl who wasn't her back to my room, wishing she was here, wanting her, needing her._

"trying to feel something you can chase a life thats thriller living on the edge drinking, smoking dream killers"

_Another beer, another cigarette, another ride on Cyke's bike to another bar. _

"coulda been shoulda been woulda been,

what might your life have been "

_Everynight, falling asleep, thinking about her, dreaming about her, what could, should, would have been, what I needed, what I wanted, all focused on this girl, this woman. How our life could have been together, who I might have been. Would the Wolverine still be fighting, or staying home to protect her? Could I have stayed with her? Should I have? Was I good enough?_

"today you're not a has been but at your life's end"

_Always wondering if she was okay, always needing to know. The letter from Storm, saying they were heading into a big fight. _

"will you have regrets then, have regrets then? are you ok with today if tomorrow is the end

live today through the future's lens don't wanna wish you could rewind and play it again"

_What if she dies, how will I live with myself? I have to go see her._

"stand up write the soundtrack for your life it doesn't happen to you, you happen to life stand up, you know you're gonna have to fight don't wanna lose the will to find your light"

_Climbing on Cyke's old bike, heading back towards the mansion. I hope I get there in time. Who will I have to fight to see her. Who will try to stop the un-killable man? I have to find her, my sweetheart, my light._

"stand up, God gave you the gift of life it doesn't happen to you, you happen to life stand up, do something with your light you're a light on a hill, you're meant to shine so bright"

_Driving, faster and faster, getting closer, hoping she's there, wishing she's there. Finally, reaching the mansion, stopping, looking. Feeling the pull of her, knowing I'm not too late._

_**so bright so bright so bright so brightso bright so bright so bright **_

"we're all scared, gotta wonder what's out there"

**I wait for him, watching the skyline. Hoping he'll come in my time of need. Wishing for him, to protect me like he always does.**

"shooting down the ones who did what we wish we dared"

**Yelling at couples locked in a last embrace, telling them to get moving, we have to evacuate. Needing him here to kiss me like that, knowing it won't happen.**

"everybody's scared to karaoke in the open

afraid we're not as special as what we might be hoping "

_Standing on that hill, to scared to see her, not knowing if she still cares, not knowing if I can do this to her, not knowing if she want's me here._"so we're frozen, haven't chosen just going through the motions"

**Blocking out everyone around me, not knowing if I care if I walk away alive. He hasn't come, he'll never come. Get everyone out, pretend it's all okay for the students, it doesn't matter, why would he come.**

"faith and belief, courage overrule emotions"

_Walking to the door, still worried about her reaction, but believing that she'll forgive me, hoping she will._

"stand up and be counted for something when it's time decide where you stand, take your hands raise em high live today through the future's lens don't wanna wish you could reset and play it again"

**Turning around, looking one last time at the door he never came through, still believing he'll come, something inside of me knowing he cares**

_Walking through that doorway, seeing her waiting for me, knowing all is forgiven, if not forgotten, just by the grin on her face. I made the right choice, for once in my life. I couldn't have lived without her for any longer._

"stand up write the soundtrack for your life it doesn't happen to you, you happen to life stand up, you know you're gonna have to fight don't wanna lose the will to find your light"

stand up, God gave you the gift of life it doesn't happen to you, you happen to life stand up, do something with your light you're a light on a hill, you're meant to shine so bright_so bright so bright so bright so brightso bright so bright so bright"_

"Logan!"

"Marie!"

**He was back. He came back for me.**

_She was finally here, in my arms, safe again._

**AN: So this is my first songfic, and my second Rogan fic, so I hope you all like it. I realize it's not great, but oh well. **


End file.
